The present invention relates to tie-down hooks. More particularly, the present invention pertains to tie-down hooks having a magnet thereon, for further securing the tie-down hook to a vehicle.
Many people transport goods and equipment on a variety of vehicles, often having flatbeds. Without proper securement, such goods and equipment can slide about the vehicle. If the goods or equipment are particularly fragile or delicate, such unsecured movement can result in damage, which can be costly to repair. Typically, in order to secure containers to the vehicle, tie-down straps are used. However, traditional tie-downs can be difficult to utilize as the tie-downs often do not stay in place. This can result in repeated stops to reapply the tie-downs to ensure that the shipment is not damaged in transit. Most transportation vehicles include ferrous materials in their frames, which can be utilized to provide additional adhesion. Additionally, individuals must often tie down goods in darkened conditions, such as in the evening or within an enclosed cargo bay of a vehicle. Properly visualizing the tie-down bracket and hook in such conditions can be particularly difficult. Therefore, a tie-down hook system that includes a magnet thereon to further secure the tie-down hook system to an existing ferrous vehicle frame and includes a phosphorescent coating to aid in visibility in low-light conditions is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tie-down hooks. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.